


felix must be exhausted [changlix]

by jaymiesivan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Interviews, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymiesivan/pseuds/jaymiesivan
Summary: changbin opened his mouth to protest, but not a single word escaped. he was mesmerized at the braveness and shamelessness of the one next to him. where did he gain this confidence from? it was thrilling; exhilarating almost. because felix was recessive of him most of the time, blushing brightly whenever the other hugged him or kissed his cheek out of playfulness. but this felix was confident, not even imagining the sheer consequence that could follow them of the act he was pursuing.orfelix finally gains some courage to act on his lustful fantasies of one of his group members.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	felix must be exhausted [changlix]

"um... felix?" changbin questioned. the spaced out skz member came back to reality after tuning out the interviewer for the last couple minutes at the looks of the said boy next to him. he was lost in his thoughts moments before, but now frantically looking around as felix snaked his delicate hand to his upper thigh.

confusion set into changbin's mind, making sure no one saw what felix was boldly exploiting. it was a fairly boring interview and thankfully the two, along with lee know and han, sat in the back behind a comfortable and thankfully lofty couch. although this was the case, someone could easily make do of the situation. possibly.

changbin shifted in his stool and frantically darted his eyes to an oblivious lee know. the brunette was as well spaced out not even sparing the worried boy a glance. instead, the disinterested hyung poked the squirrel-like boy's cheeks, having him annoyingly role his eyes and discreetly bite the other's finger to leave him alone.

"what's wrong binnie?" felix questioned with an innocent expression. he continued to rub his thigh, feeling the other stiffen under his touch. the reaction caused the chaste blonde to move his small fingers above his now noticeable bulge restricted by the obstruent piece of clothing we call pants.

"you know we're on camera right? what exactly are you trying to do?"

felix didn't respond, or stop his movement for that matter. only deviously teasing the poor boy he had slowly falling subservient to him. nonetheless the older fell to defeat and just watched as felix palmed him gracefully through his clothing.

"no, thank _you_ for having us!" bang chan smiled brightly as the end of the interview came to a close. felix immediately retracted his hand as if nothing happen. but that wasn't the case for changbin. whilst everyone begin to rise to their feet, he was stuck. almost as if someone glued him there, unable to even respond to simple questions.

he was lost at the fact of what just happen, stuttering as bang chan asked if he was ok.

"i-i'm fine." he chuckled nervously, breaking out of his trance. "let's just get back to the dressing room so we can get out of here. i'm starving!" he played off clasping his hands together to remain as normal as possible.

"uh?" bang chan let out as the other walked passed him with a pat to his shoulder. "is it me or does this group get weirder everyday?"

felix chuckled to himself as he watched the boy fall apart and run away from their slight encounter they had moments ago.

the eight of them, tired and hungry from a long day of press, sprawled around the decorated and comforting dressing room that held the contents of delicious smelling catered food and drinks to satisfy their needs. although they were exhausted, most of them weren't acting like it much to the surprise of the hyungs. the maknaes goofed around, slightly disheveling the room granted to them for the next hour or so until their van arrived. i.n. occupied the floor, his messy hair covering his eyes as he lay on his stomach, prompting himself up with his elbows. to the disadvantage of the youngest in the group, seungmin strolled over to him after running away from the vexatious and robustious duo of hyunjin and han to annoy him in the same.

i.n. looked up from his phone briefly, but immediately put it down as seungmin dropped his own cellular device to his butt. when the younger groaned, the other grabbed both of his cheeks in his hand with a devious grin. the hyungs on the couch only laughed at the interaction. all except changbin. his eyes were glued to a titillating felix lying comfortably in the rounded arm chair on the other side of (and nearer) the the youngers who were now wrestling on the ground below. his blonde hair was somehow still styled perfectly even after a long and tiresome day. he sat sideways, his head fitting perfectly on the arm of the chair as his legs lied over the other side.

changbin couldn't stop staring at those legs... the way his hand felt for those few minutes during the interview. the way his his beautiful pink lips lied agape as his focus was overtaken by his phone across from him.

_oh how good it'd be to see those pink lips wrapped around my-_

"changbin- _ahhh_."

"huh?!" he snapped out of his trance for the second time today.

"mate, are you sure you're ok? come on, the van's here." bang chan rose from his seat, alerting the others after he told the rest of the hyung line of the account first.

the lost boy blinked as if forgetting where he was. why couldn't he think straight? how could he let the petite australian boy take over his mind like this?

_what is wrong with you changbin? this boy touched you one time and you can't get him out of your head?_

he scolded himself and wordlessly followed suit into the dark night and to the van that would bring the gusty boys back to their shared dorm for the night; wheres they were allowed what little rest they got from their constant busy lives.

in the first row of the van sat leader bang chan as he hated sitting in the back with the youngers due to the immense amounts of noise that followed them, along with a tired hyunjin, and a withdrew lee know who reluctantly kept his gaze out the window most of the ride. _what was on his mind?_ han, i.n., and seungmin were in the next row behind, and dangerously opposite of the ones in front, sung to the top of their lungs flaring their arms around to the radio while hoisting an irrelevant conversation about a show they watched.

changbin gulped noticing the only seat available was the ones all the way in the back next to felix. the blonde freckled boy sat alone, pre-occupied with his phone still. his walk to the back felt antagonizingly slow as he thought of every possibility of how much of a bad idea it was to be somewhat alone with him for the time being.

the blonde only smiled brightly as he reluctantly sat down, not once taking his eyes off the other. he gave him a sly smile, finally averting his gaze. felix pouted at this, locking his phone in the process.

the freckled one knew what he was doing to the boy and he was determined to get what he wanted. changbin couldn't resist his pout, or him for that matter.

felix could've swore he heard changbin gulp as he shyly placed a hand on his thigh once again when the van begin to move.

changbin opened his mouth to protest, but not a single word escaped. he was mesmerized at the braveness and shamelessness of the one next to him. _where did he gain this confidence from?_ it was thrilling; exhilarating almost. because felix was recessive of him most of the time, blushing brightly whenever the other hugged him or kissed his cheek out of playfulness. but this felix was confident, not even imagining the sheer consequence that could follow them of the act he was pursuing.

this new side of him left changbin curious, mind averting to what else felix was cable of. this allowed him to lose all possible worry that etched at his brain and let the spare boy take over and continue his benevolent antics.

felix put his other finger to his lip in a 'sh' indication as he unzipped his black jeans antagonizingly slow, licking his lushes lips in the process. the action caused a low almost moan like sound to slip his lips. his cheeks coated red at the sudden lost of control he had of himself seeing as he hadn't even been touched yet.

felix averted his gaze from his growing bulge to his eyes in a surprised manner, but the reaction soon was taken as a implication that he couldn't wait to be touched by the other. their long alas sexual tension for each other was being discovered after what felt like the longest. changbin's always felt an attraction he couldn't quite pinpoint until months prior and this astonishingly was answering his once confused emotions for the younger.

felix couldn't handle it anymore at the way changbin's white tucked in shirt and loose denim jacket hung from his body, driving him crazy every time he watched his adam's apple move up and down after answering a question during the interview. something overtook him as he thought of every possible situation they could've been in if he wasn't so shy. changbin always came on to him. from cuddling him for no reason at all to brushing his soft lips over his ear when hugging him from behind. changbin never held back, especially not recently. he needed to do something, anything to meet changbin halfway so he didn't back away. he wanted changbin. he wanted to touch changbin. to take care of him. he wanted to _feel_ changbin...

lust filled the smaller built's eyes as he swiftly tugged the other's pants down slightly, but enough to get his member out of his pants comfortably. felix was now hungry for what lay on display for him as changbin voluntarily took it out for the said boy, seeing as the blonde just stared at his body hungrily in a mesmerized state.

felix shook his head, taking himself out of his trance. he can't freeze up now. he can't mess up his chance of finally being able to touch changbin. to touch him in ways no other would. to make him _feel good_. better than anyone ever had.

he steadily took the impatient boy into his hand, hearing the other's breath hitch with the action. felix scooted closer to him, turning so one leg would lay flatly bent in the seat. pre-cum dripped dangerously slow down changbin's tip and onto felix's graceful pale hand as it started its travel down his length.

_"felix..."_ the dazed boy breathed out hastily when his fingers rubbed over his tip ever so smoothly. he cursed under his breath again when the newly confident individual shifted in his seat to bend over and lower his small mouth over the head of his fully hard dick.

changbin wordlessly thanked the maknaes for the racket they caused forward of them as a trail of moans left his lips again. his eyes rolled back, fluttering close when he felt the deviant's tongue encircling his slit. he then begin to lower his head even more to gather his whole length effortlessly.

"damn, that feels _so_ good." erotic thoughts were the only thing his brain could process in these very moments of what felt almost close to paradise. his mind slowly blocked out any sound being made in the vehicle. the only emotion that overtook his features was pure bliss as the only thing he could feel in the moment was the sheer godly feeling of the warmth wrapped around him. all until minutes later when he heard hyunjin ask felix something from the two rows ahead.

caught up in his overtaking thoughts and stroking of the smaller sinful boy's hair, he didn't notice that the noise was now absent and the only thing being heard was the soft sound of the radio that enveloped the van. the youngers were no longer making the noise they once were in the beginning of the lengthy car ride. instead they lied peacefully, faithfully sleeping with their mouths hanging open in exhaustion with light snores escaping periodically.

his eyes flung open at the mention of the boy sucking his hardened dick's name. felix froze as well, not even taking changbin out his mouth at the other's sudden heart rate.

"i don't see him?" the visual told bang chan. this caused the other to look in his direction as well for his fellow aussie.

bang chan however, for the umpteenth time today, noticed the main rapper's puzzled and upturned features that overtook his worrisome face.

_oh shit oh shit oh shit. we're definitely caught. fuck fuck fuck._

"mate, are you _sure_ you're good?" his hyung raised his voice just barely. audible enough for changbin to hear clearly, but not quite loud enough to wake any of the other peaceful looking members.

hyunjin held a worried look as he scanned the back seats. though he couldn't see too clearly, he wondered if felix even got into the car. the curious leader however held more of a suspicious look when noticing changbin's apprehensive behavior.

the shorter only remained puzzled, gapping mouth struggling to form words. only incomprehensible sounds came out which made felix lightly smack his thigh as if telling him to come up with something quick.

he winced—just barely—shifting uncomfortably when felix begin resuming his previous actions, watching in his peripheral as he moved his head up and down, careful to not make any noise. felix doesn't know why he continued. hell, he doesn't even know how he was able to get changbin this hot and bothered without flushing red himself at the thought and backing down.

he moved his tongue slowly across the shaft closing his eyes, spitting on it whenever he got the chance. the mix of pre-cum and saliva coated his hands, helping to easily glide it up and down in circular motions all the while sucking at the tip gracefully.

if changbin wanted this to continue he knew he'd have to get those two off his case. the feeling of felix's hand wrapped around his pulsating dick and moisturized pink lips around his length working together almost felt unreal. he's never had his dick sucked _this_ good. this. _this_ made him feel like he was on another world with all other senses dulling except the touch of felix. _felix._

"sleeping!" he finally blurted out a little too animatily. "yeah.. he's um... sleeping! yes yes." falsely showing a big smile to show everything was completely fine and totally normal.

bang chan raised an eyebrow at the response, hyunjin almost sighing in relief.

"are you s-"

"awe!" hyunjin cooed. "felix must be exhausted." he concluded to the leader, cutting him off without realizing. he settled down in his seat, making sure bang chan wouldn't carry on so he wouldn't risk waking anyone. "it's been a long day chan-hyung, let him be." he hit his arm slightly when he tried to question the response again.

changbin noticeably let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding after hearing hyunjin mutter to his adjacent that he was probably lying on changbin's lap when bang chan held back the question of why he didn't see the subject in question.

his body relaxed again, slowly slipping into that blissful land he entered when felix flicked his tongue over the tip once again, bobbing his head rhythmically. changbin then softly pushed the other's head down, causing him to deep throat as that familiar feeling rose to the pit of his stomach. though felix choked lightly and caused a sound he hoped no one heard, his composure was regained quickly. he then imperceptibly took all of him into his mouth from the action, letting the gratified male thrust into his mouth lightly. felix slowly raised his head from his length again, licking the shaft as his delicate thumb brushed over the slit causing the other's breath to hitch once more. changbin shut his eyes tightly, losing the little control he once had in this state of euphoria when the blonde undoubtedly placed the tip into his mouth sucking hungrily. the action caused the one above to completely unravel and release into the smaller's mouth.

felix only licked his lips at the taste, lightly brushing his hand over the dick he just breathlessly suck the life out off. changbin on the other hand fell limp, eyes relaxing though still closed, whispering about how amazing and heavenly his little mouth was.

this put a new profound confidence in felix. one that made him feel like he could do anything. he wasn't afraid to tell changbin about how he felt. how _long_ he's wanted him. changbin took over his mind 90% of the day, driving him nuts whenever he'd see his face. every single fairly intimate interaction ran through his brain wondering what would've been different if he had said something sooner.

_or maybe it was a good thing i didn't? maybe changbin just wanted relief... i_ did _grope him earlier._

_but.. he caresses my cheek in the slightest way as if having the same aching need to latch his lips to mine. and holds my hand so comfortably while squeezing it in reassurance when i'm feeling unconfident. pulls me on his lap in the randomest moments just because. touches my thighs or brushes his hand subtly over my butt whenever he gets the chance causing my cheeks to flush red. snuggles into my neck to tickle me while giving me the biggest smile to make me laugh. he embraces me like no other ever has... always listens to me when i need him most. we've shared things no other knows. he holds me so tight when i'm low..._

after a moment of recompose for the both of them, felix spoke up and took a deep breath. "changbin-hyung..." it wasn't meant to come out so soft but it did, causing the older to open his eyes.

"changbin-hyung, i really..." he trailed off.

changbin looked slightly confused but waited for the other nonetheless, softly taking his hand into his to rub his thumb over his knuckles in a reassuring manner. the blonde gulped one last time in response. "we've always been close and i've always wondered if- well i... i like-"

"alright. wake up everyone, we're back!" the leader's voice clamored through the harmonious van, opening the door to reveal the front of the dormitories. he swiftly hopped out, earning a reluctant amount of groans and murmurs as most of them were out cold the rest of the way.

the action caused changbin to quickly fix himself up and jolt out of his blissful state. he buttoned his pants hurriedly, forgetting of the short conversation withholding the boy that took his soul from his body. everyone exited, leaving felix to watch as everyone stretched their limbs on their way out of the van and walk up to the entrance.

"you coming lixie?" changbin asked, peeping inside the vehicle once more to accompany the boy he left behind. he held out a hand and felix gladly took it and smiled to himself softly.

_"of course."_

**Author's Note:**

> hiii. thank you to everyone who's read, this is my first time back writing after a while so i'm super excited. and also a bit nervous since i'm a little rusty. i'm also fairly new to getting used to ao3 and thought i'd post some of my work from wattpad. nonetheless, enjoy (: xoxo


End file.
